


Midnight Call

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: “Whoever you are, please save me right now.”





	Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic with an idea from @thepromptz :3

Chanhee hated his part-time job with all his passion right now. Not the job itself, but its time slot. 

Who the fuck decided that it’s a good idea to let Choi Chanhee leave his shift at midnight? Even his colleagues said he looked like a fragile little girl. 

He’s not little nor a girl, but damn right he’s timid as hell.

Especially when he heard footsteps behind him since he left the store. He even managed to take a peek and discover that he indeed had a stalker right now, when the streets are nearly pitch-black and hardly anyone present.

To make matters worse, his phone is dead. 

He obviously couldn’t go home right now. Not when the stalker was obviously following him and maybe want a fuck, his money, his life, or all.

Chanhee finally,  _finally_ saw a phone booth after wandering around. Using all his running quota of a year, he rushed into the booth and locked the door. If the stalker didn’t have a chainsaw or a gun, he’d be safe for now.

But he still needed help. ASAP.

What prompted him not to call the police, he didn’t quite know. Instead he called Sunwoo, his asshole friend who was actually willing to sacrifice his life when it’s necessary.

”Please pick up...”

”Hello?”

Chanhee froze. That was too high Sunwoo’s voice. Perhaps he dialed the wrong number, because his hands were trembling so bad. But he couldn’t care about that, not when the stalker’s hideous face right outside the booth, knife in his hand.

”Hello? Who’s this?”

”I - I’m sorry, I got the wrong - wrong number, but - but you have to save me right now,  _please_ ,” Chanhee stuttered, feeling his tears on the verge of falling.

”Oh God - I’ll come, but you have to tell me what’s going on and where you are right now.”

“S-stalker, have a knife,” Chanhee hiccuped because of fear, “But I -  _hic_ \- don’t know where I am.”

”Is there any shop around you?” The person asked gently, “Or iconic buildings?”

Then Chanhee finally noticed - the elevator. 

“I think - near the elevator to Namsan building.”

”Okay, got that. I’ll come to you as soon as possible, and since you dialed my mobile I’ll keep in touch with you to make sure you’re staying safe, alright?” Chanhee heard the sound of keys, door opening and closing. “First of all, my name’s Ji Changmin. But don’t tell me your name yet - the stalker still there, I suppose? Don’t want him to know your name, right?”

”R-right.”

”Okay, now tell me, how’s that bastard?”

”Out - outside,” Chanhee said, voice trembling terribly, “Still trying to - to come in.”

”He doesn’t know how to give up, doesn’t he?” Changmin asked, “Don’t worry, I’ll be taking care of him in a minute. Lucky that I live nearby. Do you have anything that you like? Think of things you like.”

”Maybe - maybe - puppies...”

”Aw, that’s cute.” Changmin suddenly lowered his voice, “I see that guy now. I’m gonna hang up and take care of him, alright? Stay safe, okay?”

”O-okay.”

”Good. I’ll hang up now. You’ll be safe in no time.”

Chanhee put down his phone, and heard a violent bang outside.

He saw a person who he had never seen hit the knife away from the stalker's hand, then another hit on the stalker's waist. The young man pinned the stalker down on the floor when siren lights arrived.

The police took the young man's place in locking the stalker. 

The young man knocked on the phone booth gently.

"I'm Changmin," He mouthed.

Chanhee opened the door, collasped into Changmin and finally broke down. Changmin hugged him and gently carressed the back of his head.

"Shhh, calm down. It's alright now." Changmin said gently.

"I - I almost died - " Chanhee sobbed, "You - you saved me."

"I just helped, that's all. Plus, you sounded like you're dying. There's no way I'd ignore you." Changmin said, "The police saved you."

"Police - should we - "

"Police said you should rest for a night first." Changmin cut him off. 

"I don't - I don't want to stay home alone." Chanhee mumbled.

"So...do you want me to bring you to my home? Or do you want me to stay in your home?"

"Whatever..."

"Then maybe I'll stay in your place. You'll feel safer in your own place, right?" Changmin smiled, "Ah, right. I haven't caught your name yet."

"It's Choi Chanhee..." 

"Chanhee." Changmin repeated, "Pretty name for a pretty boy like you - ah, sorry. You must be uncomfortable after the events."

"No, no, it's fine...I'm just...surprised." Chanhee said. 

Surprised? Who was he kidding to? Everyone said that to him. But somehow he felt his cheeks heated up when Changmin said that.

"Is it? Alright then. Are you tired? Do you want me to carry you?" Changmin offered.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. You must be exhausted. I'm stronger than I look, and you look light." Changmin squatted down, "Hop on."

Chanhee did as what he's told.

"Whoa - you are indeed as light as a feather." Changmin exclaimed, "Did you eat well?"

"Not really..." Chanhee answered hesistantly, "I have a lot of jobs..."

"Then I'm going to stay with you to make sure you eat well and not overwork youself." Changmin declared.

Chanhee blinked, then realizing that Changmin couldn't see him, so he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to stay with you," Changmin said, voice a bit uneasy, "It sounds creepy, but I think you're cute and...I want to protect you."

"You saved my life. I have adequate reasons to trust you." Chanhee said, cheeks heating up once again.

"Haha, thank you." Changmin giggled, "And you shouldn't trust people that easily...Not everyone is good."

"Are you good?" Chanhee blurted out, then feeling stupid - who would answer "no"?

"Hmm...That depends." Changmin replied, "For instance, for that stalker, I wouldn't hesitant to chop his head off if that's legal."

"That's a good thing," Chanhee said, "Just not good to that stalker."

"Well, you're right." Changmin giggled once again, and Chanhee wished to listen to it forever, "So...you...are willing to, you know, be together with me?"

"I have more than enough reasons to," Chanhee also chuckled lightly.

_("Really? You hook up with this guy just because you dialed his number accidentally instead of me?" Sunwoo asked in disdain._

_"First, he's not a hookup. Second, he saved my life!" Chanhee protested.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
